Vehicle seating arrangements often include a plurality of vehicle seating assemblies. These vehicle seating arrangements are sometimes provided with comfort or convenience features, such as, storage solutions, armrests, and bolsters. However, there is a need for new solutions to the needs of consumers that provide a more integrated and aesthetically pleasing appearance.